1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mold for molding a case of a mobile device, and more particularly to a mold for molding and manufacturing a case of a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the mobile devices such as handheld mobile phones, tablets and other 3C products have higher and higher operation performance. As a result, along with the promotion of the operation performance, the heat generated by the internal chips of the mobile device is continuously increased. No matter whether a vapor chamber or a heat pipe or a graphite plate is used to transfer the heat, the heat must be transferred to outer side of the device to dissipate. In order to stress the appearance and sense of quality or provide novel style, some mobile device manufacturers often selectively manufacture the case of the handheld device from plastic or other nonmetal material.
Through some tests, it is proved that the metal-made case of the handheld device still has better heat dissipation effect. To manufacture a metal-made handheld device case, a CNC processing apparatus is mainly used to cut and process metal blocks so as to achieve a thin metal case body. When using a CNC processing apparatus to cut or mill and process the metal block, the CNC processing apparatus removes the unneeded parts of the material to achieve the product. It is quite time-consuming to cut and process the material so that the manufacturing time is prolonged to lead to increase of cost. Moreover, the selection of the cutting blade and the wear of the cutting blade are also great problems in consideration of processing cost.
Furthermore, the purchase of the CNC processing apparatus is the major cost in the manufacturing. This is because the multiaxial CNC processing apparatus is much more expensive than other CNC processing apparatuses. In addition, the operator must have the ability to draft the processing program and know how to operate the CNC processing apparatus. Therefore, the cost for training the operator is another issue that should be taken into consideration. The multiaxial CNC processing apparatus is quite sophisticated and complicated. Therefore, the service and maintenance cost for the multiaxial CNC processing apparatus is also very high.
Also, when using the CNC processing apparatus to cut and process the material, it is necessary to use a great amount of cutting fluid to lower the temperature. Some kinds of cutting fluids cannot be recovered and recycled. As a result, the cutting fluids will lead to pollution of the environment.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to improve the manufacturing process of the handheld device case so as to lower the manufacturing cost.
Some other manufacturers try to manufacture the handheld device case by punching. However, with respect to a relatively complicated structure such as a structure with a round corner or arched or curved face, it often takes place that the material cannot be de-molded to achieve the product. This problem needs to be overcome.
At the present stage, the mainstream of the manufacturing process of the handheld device case is still to manufacture the handheld device case from plastic material by injection molding or use the CNC processing apparatus to process the metal case. However, the manufacturing process still needs to be improved so as to achieve a metal case with both good sense of quality and better heat dissipation effect at much lower manufacturing cost.